kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan
The Gilligan Triplets are three out of the four children of Abigail Lincoln and Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. in Numbuh 6.13's universe. They are first mentioned as a trio in Operation DUSK, fixing up S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s, when Panini Drilovsky and Cheren Uno blaze by them. The triplets, in order of age, are Harry, Artie and Haylee, although Artie and Haylee are merely seconds apart, so the two can be interchanged. However, Harry is at least two minutes older. The triplets have an older teenage brother working undercover for the Teens Next Door, aptly named Hoagie Gilligan III. The Gilligan triplets are notable for their famous fights; those that involve actual brutality. It doesn't bother them to say the least, but their friends think otherwise. Nextgen Series In Operation DUSK, Haylee Gilligan creates the T.R.A.V.E.L.E.R., a machine that can travel through time. Due to an accident gone awry, the T.R.A.V.E.L.E.R. transports her and their many friends back to the past, when their parents were still in the KND. In Mason and the Minish Door, Artie fixes a satellite device together so that they may hear the shrunken Cheren and Panini speak, since they were too tiny to be heard. Hayee lends the T.R.A.V.E.L.E.R. to Sunni and Darcy Chariton to use in Operation: ERASED, although it wasn't fixed from last time. In Operation: SCARY, the Triplets dress up as the Three Stooges for Halloween. They become the Three Stooges for real when the Curse of Monsters is spread, and end up getting in a fight when they were supposed to be rescuing Kirie Beatles (who had turned into a butterfly) from a bug-catcher. In Code: XANA, the Triplets were trying to create a transporter device to travel between treehouses easier. Dillon tried to help them, but he messed everything up. In Viridi's Last Stand, the Triplets participated in the War on Flora. They helped design each of the ships to shoot milk-based weapons to damage the Forces of Nature. Major Battles *Sector V vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Gilligan Triplets (as Three Stooges) vs. each other. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Gilligan Triplets vs. Deadly Baby Trio (scheduled). Harry Gilligan Harry's full name is actually''' Harry Peter Lincoln Gilligan', although he really hates the name Peter. This might be associated with the fact that the Chronicles of Narnia series caused severe trauma to him (actually it was Haylee's implications that made the whole thing traumatic). Ironically enough, his and his siblings' second names are that of the Pevensie children's. Appearance In the first chapter of ''Op. DUSK, his brother Artie is mistakenly described as having dreadlocks. However, that is actually him, Harry. Harry is a tan skinned boy like his mother, Abby, with black dreadlocks tucked underneath a blue cap that is similar to his mother's, and dark chocolate brown eyes. Usually he wears a black shirt, and a jacket with a shade of blue between Abby's and Hoagie's, and black slacks, and black rubber shoes. Personality Harry is often portrayed as the calmer twin, often the voice of reason between his two other siblings. Not unlike Darcy Chariton, he is calm, cool and collected, although not that much as her. He is generally more perceptive, and notices things others don't. However, he is generally more impulsive around Artie. Artie Gilligan Artie's full name is actually''' Arthur Edmund Lincoln Gilligan', although he prefers to be referred to as Artie by his friends, Arthur by acquaintances, and Arthur Edmund by his parents when they're really angry at him for his pranks. Appearance In the first chapter of ''Op. DUSK, he is mistakenly described as having dreadlocks. However, that is actually his brother, Harry. Artie is of a lighter skin color than Harry, although his skin isn't as light as Haylee's or his dad's. Rather, it's in the middle. Artie's eyes are, strangely enough, green. His hair is brownish black, and is styled similarly to his father's, and usually is topped by a red cap that he probably inherited from his mother. Usually, he wears a light blue shirt similar to his mother's, also with white stripes, black shorts, white socks and brown shoes. Personality Artie is more outgoing, a direct contrast to his older brother Harry. He appears to have a bigger sense of humor than Harry, and is indirectly the cause of many a physical spat between himself and Harry. Artie bonds more with his little sister Haylee, because they both share a soft spot for cats, whilst Harry prefers dogs. Haylee Gilligan Haylee's full name is actually''' Anne Haylee Susan Lincoln Gilligan''', although Haylee prefers to be referred to as Haylee or Anne Haylee. She is only referred to as Anne Haylee Susan by her parents. She is the one who created severe emotional trauma for her brother, Harry, regarding the Chronicles of Narnia. Appearance Haylee is a dead ringer for her father. Her skin is as light as his, and she has light chocolate brown eyes and long brown hair plaited into a braid like her mother underneath an old aviator's cap. She wears a blue shirt and brown shorts like her father's, only feminized, and black and white rubber shoes and white socks. Haylee also owns a pair of yellow lensed goggles. Personality Quirky is a word that best describes Haylee Gilligan. She is seen frequently using words like derp, narb, welp, etc., or rather, internetspeak. Haylee is sensitive about the fact that she is the youngest, and thus will always try and one-up her brothers. Sometimes, she is also hotheaded. She is also a fond lover of cats like her brother, Artie, and thus bonds more with him. She also bonds with Harry, but only over s'mores. Trivia Harry, Artie, and Haylee are color-coded by age: Harry's skin is darker, so he's the oldest, then Artie, and then Haylee. They're part of the third generation of the "Hoagie" line, and there's 3 of them, making them "three" times as efficient with their work. Category:Pages under construction Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Males Category:Operatives Category:2x4 Technology Officers